


Textlock

by irrevocably-johnlocked (AurielleDawn)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, post-S3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurielleDawn/pseuds/irrevocably-johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of text conversations between characters, depicting life at 221B in a Post-S3, Johnlock-actualized reality.</p><p>You can find me at irrevocably-johnlocked.tumblr.com.  I often post prompt responses and drabble there long before they reach AO3.  </p><p>***</p><p>I love you. SH</p><p>I know. JW</p><p>Is that all you have to say? SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I need you to stop bugging the flat. JW

I’m serious. JW

I really have no idea to what you could be referring, Dr. Watson. MH

Don’t give me that shite, Mycroft. You’ve been bugging the sodding flat for years, likely since we first moved in. JW

If I had been conducting such a diabolical, years-long infiltration of 221B Baker Street, why would you possibly think that I would stop now on your demand? MH

Because things have changed. JW

Have they? MH

You bloody well know they have. JW

Mycroft. JW

I’ll take care of him. JW

I swear it. JW

But you can’t be listening in. It’s not fair. JW

Perhaps you haven’t noticed, Dr. Watson, but my baby brother is often in danger. I won’t risk him. MH

I know. And you’ve got cameras all down the street and the damn downstairs foyer is bugged, and I’m grateful. Really. But you need to give us the flat now. JW

I don’t need to do anything, Dr. Watson. MH

Jesus, you two are childish. You know that, right? JW

Mycroft, I’ve got him. If he needs you, I will call. But I can’t have you listening in any more. WE can’t. I’m asking you. Please. JW

If I tell you I love him more than air and I will never, never hurt him, will you give us some privacy? JW

Because I do and I won’t, and you damn well know it. JW

Mycroft, I’m serious. You have to trust me with him. JW

Oh, very well. He found them all this time anyway. I will rescind the replacement order. MH

Thank you. JW

See you for dinner Sunday? JW

Yes, yes. MH


	2. Chapter 2

We need whipping cream. SH

And chocolate sauce. SH

Whipping cream and chocolate sauce. JW

Was that unclear? SH

Uh, no. I'll pick some up in my way home. JW

Immediately would be good. SH

Sherlock, I'm a little busy. If it's that urgent, you need to go out and get them yourself. JW

Well, that would rather defeat the purpose. What would I put them on? SH

Immediately is good. JW


	3. Chapter 3

I will agree to dinner if you and Dr. Watson will refrain from pawing one another for the evening. MH

For God's sake, Mycroft. We hardly paw. SH

Nevertheless. MH

I'm happy. Why should that upset you? SH

It doesn't upset me. I simply find it revolting. MH

Oh, do grow up, Mycroft. SH

We really need to find you someone. SH

I BEG YOUR PARDON? MH

We could go on double dates. Our boyfriends could chat about how childish we are. It would be adorable. SH

I am turning my phone off. You have clearly lost your mind. MH


	4. Chapter 4

John has agreed to take Mummy and Daddy to the theatre. Thank God. We can have a brotherly game night while they're out. SH

Are you certain that's wise? MH

A game night? Afraid you can't keep up? SH

Don't be ridiculous. You know I always beat you. MH

I mean leaving Dr. Watson alone with Mummy and Daddy. MH

You do realize they'll spend the entire evening talking about us. MH

You for the most part, I should expect. MH

And Mummy does so love to show off your baby photos. MH

Dammit, Mycroft. SH

If I have to go to the theatre, you have to as well. SH

I most certainly do not. Mummy won't be showing Dr. Watson MY baby photos. MH

You are so going to pay for this, Brother Mine. SH

Do your worst, Brother Dear. MH


	5. Chapter 5

I am formulating a plan. SH

Do I want to know? JW

It's regarding my brother. SH

Planning to break in and rearrange his furniture again? JW

No, no. I did that last week. He's still rather stroppy over it. SH

Yes, I can imagine. So what are we talking about then? JW

He needs a goldfish. SH

A what now? JW

I'll explain later. SH


	6. Chapter 6

Look, Sherlock, I think it's really sweet that you want to find someone for Mycroft. But...do you think he's even capable? Of wanting a relationship, I mean? JW

You would have asked the same about me not so long ago. SH

You're right. God, you're right. I'm sorry. JW

No need to apologize. We're not exactly easy people, my brother and I. SH

Oh, I don't know. I find you awfully easy these days. JW

Did you just insult my virtue? SH

Wouldn't dream of it. JW

Wipe that smirk off your face, John Watson, or I shall remove it for you when you return home. SH

Promise? JW

We are getting rather distracted from the point of this message. SH

Sorry. JW

You most certainly are not. SH

Not in the slightest. JW


	7. Chapter 7

I love you. SH

I know. JW

Is that all you have to say? SH

I love you so much I can't breathe around it sometimes. Like my heart will break just looking at you because you're so incredibly perfect. JW

John. SH


	8. Chapter 8

Come back to bed, love. JW

Can't sleep. Too restless. SH

I know. Let me help. JW

Alright. Be right there. SH


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry. I was an arse. JW

Me too. I'm an impossible git sometimes. SH

Come home? JW

I'll bring Chinese. SH


	10. Chapter 10

Apologize. JW

She started it. SH

Sherlock Holmes, apologize to your mother. Now. JW

Do not make me cross this room. JW

Oh, very well. SH


	11. Chapter 11

Bedroom. 60 seconds. Naked and hard. Move. JW

Yes, Captain. SH


	12. Chapter 12

I’m in town. Let’s have dinner. IA

I have some information for you. Let's have dinner. IA

Hi, Irene. This is John. So good of you to reach out to Sherlock’s phone. Now stop fucking propositioning my boyfriend, or I will shoot you. Someplace painful. JW

Have a nice day. JW


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Sherlock at a musical with his parents and whining to John.

Oh, dear God. You must remove me from this place at once. SH

I simply cannot endure another moment of this wretched excuse for theater. SH

John, I need you to cause a diversion so I can escape. SH

Perhaps a fire alarm. SH

Shooting someone would also be acceptable. SH

Putting your arm around me does nothing to impair the receptivity of my ears to the assault of this heinous noise. SH

Perhaps if you ran your hand through my hair. SH

Yes, that's better. SH


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my god. JW

Holy fucking shit, Sherlock. What is happening right now? JW

John, it's a crime scene. Do try not to gape. SH

Did you just instruct me on crime scene etiquette? You? JW

You know what, I don't even care. JW

Is Mycroft FLIRTING with Greg? JW

Come over here and look at your brother and tell me I'm insane. JW

OH MY GOD GREG IS FLIRTING BACK!!!! JW

I'm a little busy, John. Murder victim, remember? SH

You're not that busy or you wouldn't be returning my texts. JW

You're right. I've already solved it. Boring. SH

Then why are you still gathering lint samples? JW

I'm giving them more time to chat, obviously. Do try to keep up. SH

Jesus Christ, you did this on purpose. You set this up. That's why you've been taking these cases that involve both of them. JW

I told you I'd find my brother a goldfish. SH

I...I can't even.... JW

Now would be an appropriate time to tell me how brilliant I am. SH

I don’t know if this is brilliant or diabolical or just bloody insane. JW

Compliment accepted. SH

Sherlock Holmes, Matchmaker. JW

Oh dear God. That had better not end up on your blog. SH


End file.
